Righteousness
by angelisis7
Summary: Life isn't what she had thought it would be. She's a mother of two and for all intents and purposes, a single mom. What will she do when her world is turned upside down? She's had a live and let live mentality for a long time, but that mentality will be put to the test, along with a lot of her other thoughts and ideas. Who will determine what is Righteous and what isn't?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know the schedule for this story and new chapters, but we will see how it goes. Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. This won't be a long story but it will move along fairly quickly once it reaches a certain point.

Righteousness

**Chapter One**

Ever since Sam and Lucky told the world about Jake and then about Cameron's paternity, she'd had to fight off friend, foe, do-gooders and naysayers.

Her poor son wasn't even a month old and already it felt like she had gone up against everyone, numerous times over.

Sadly, it was her oldest son who was taking the brunt of the hate and harsh words.

He didn't understand why suddenly, most people he knew were being short and downright mean to him. He was a child with a child's mentality. What the grownups were doing was wrong, but he just saw it as something he must have done, he's the three year old, but the people around him were acting more like children.

Emily turned her back and joined Lucky in calling her every name in the book. Even though the boys she called bastards were her nephews. Even though, at every turn, Elizabeth had stood by her, she'd done anything and everything in her power to make her friends life better, had been an accomplice in illegal things, to save her and those she classified as real friends.

Lucky, what was there really to say? He turned out exactly like she expected him to. Ever since he came back from Helena, there was something wrong with him, but he wouldn't hear of it, he was perfectly sane…what Spencer was ever 'perfectly sane'?

His words and actions ceased having the ability to hurt her since she refused his first proposal.

If she were honest with herself, she was glad that what they had was over and done with. It saved her from making huge mistakes where he was concerned.

It took her a year after he was returned, to stop thinking of him as her savior. It took another couple weeks to grow to despise his weaknesses and shallow and egotistical mind, but she had tried, tried to be his friend, to keep the peace between the 'four musketeers'.

So long as she did as she was told, Emily, Nicholas and Lucky treated her with a modicum of civility. When she told Emily about Cameron's conception, Emily hit her so hard, she'd fallen. She had from that moment on, refused to bow to their demands. When both Lucky and Nik suggested, but more like demanded, she have an abortion, Elizabeth severed whatever remained of their friendship.

Emily tried to worm her way back in but when Elizabeth overheard her spewing lies and trying to convince people that she was a horrible person and unfit to bear a Quartermaine heir, Elizabeth was forced to take the final step and get a restraining order.

Her grams up and moved when she wouldn't take Lucky back. Pronouncing to the world that she was a waste of a human being that even showing a small amount of like, when she wasn't worthy was beneath her.

Steven didn't bother to do his berating in person; he was much too busy and did so over the phone. When the first words out of his mouth were slut, idiot and had zero potential to be a good mother, she simply hung the phone up.

Sara simply laughed in her phone call, just before she disconnected, she crowed to the heavens about 'her' parents loving her, no matter what.

When her parents didn't bother with an in person meeting or a phone call, Elizabeth realized just how far she had fallen, at least in their respects.

Nevertheless, she managed to persevere, she didn't let those who would hurt her, have a moment's head time. Her life was fully about her child and her job.

Of course, there was one person who tried to stand by her side, especially when he found out about his child.

He said the right words when he was there, which was hardly ever, but he did try for his son.

**XxXxX**

On a night, roughly two years after her son's birth, when she was walking through the park, knowing it was a bad idea, but still doing it, because she needed a few moments of solitude. That inner voice continued to tell her what a bad idea it was, but, she wasn't really paying attention.

A patient that her team had been working on, a patient, who was seven months pregnant, had died on the table when they tried to save both mother and child, complications were too vast and the damage too great, there was nothing that could have been done, but being so close to her own due date, it struck a nerve.

The woman's family had been there, waiting in the waiting room. Standing shoulder to shoulder, ready to weather whatever storm life threw at them. She was happy the family had each other; it was just, in that moment, too much to bear. It was like a slap in the face for all Elizabeth didn't have. The mocking sounds of her own desires, curdling in her stomach.

She walked, the crisp air coloring her cheeks, the tempo of her pace kept her heart at a steady clip and even though she was semi-wallowing, she did not shed a tear, she wouldn't, what her patient had been through was much worse.

Her hubris for thinking it safe to walk the park had her bad luck once again rearing its head. She was almost raped, thankfully, this time, it didn't happen, but it was a close call.

All because she didn't have a phone and had been working 36 hour shifts, no one had been able to contact her and let her know of Tom Bakers release, for that was who she once again met, almost in the exact same place too.

If it wasn't for Jason and his epically good timing, she would have once again been a victim to the man who wore a monsters face in her nightmares and made her cautious while awake.

For two days she had paradise.

Jason's embraces were soothing, healing, his passionate kisses and his gentle and calm patience, were like a balm to her jumpy and fearful mood.

One of those two days had given her another gift but this time; she didn't share her good news. She went to New York and saw doctors there at the free clinic; she purchased her vitamins there as well.

It wasn't that she was trying to hide her pregnancy but she didn't believe there was a reason to share something so precious with a person who did not want the gift she thought it was.

Whether he wanted it or not, she didn't really know, but the further along in her pregnancy, and still not a word from her sometimes lover…she decided, it didn't matter to him, so she wasn't going to let it bother her.

**XxXxX**

For months she hid her increasing depression, for months she moved through life, only living when her son was awake and needed her. When she was alone, she wallowed, contemplated the type of person she must have been in a past life, to deserve such heartache's this time around.

It wasn't until a month before she was due that she managed to pull herself out of her funk and join the land of the living. She'd cried and raged against the injustices of life and her lack of love.

It wasn't until her son whispered his own words of love to her that she pulled herself from her depression and cast aside all past hurts. They were of the past and did not belong in her present or future. Her children deserved the best and a half alive mother wasn't it.

**XxXxX**

Jason was once again her rescuer, when she suffered a partial abruption and lay bleeding on her living room floor. How he knew to find her, she still didn't know but she took it as yet another sign. She had to start living.

Her son's father was able to see him enter the world. It was a bittersweet moment, because he no sooner placed him in her open arms than he was spouting off about the danger and the complications of his life.

It was okay though, she had lived through the worst that life had thrown at her thus far and whatever lay ahead, she would survive it too.

**XxXxX**

Tonight, she was going on her first date in…much too long. She'd met him at a diner on the outskirts of town. They'd talked for hours, Cameron taking a liking to him from the start, Jake on the other hand…he didn't rightly care who was there or not, he slept on peacefully.

When he'd asked her for a date, she'd practically done a happy dance. Life wasn't perfect and Landon wasn't the perfect man, nor did she feel love for him but she had hopes that it could move in that direction.

As she prepared for her date, she pulled on dark skinny jeans, a corseted top in midnight blue with gold swirls. Knee high boots completed her ensemble. When she placed the black bib lace choker and white gold and diamond drop earrings, she felt like a new woman, a more confident woman. Her platinum, white gold and diamond bracelet watch added the finishing touches and cured her of her last minute butterflies.

Even if this date didn't turn out perfectly, she knew she had taken the next step in fixing her life.

She may be alone more often than not, but with her children, she vowed, once and for all, she was going to live.

She had to use a babysitting service but that alone made her feel more comfortable. Leaving her children with someone who didn't know what they were doing had left a sour taste in her mouth. By using the service, she was getting someone who had experience.

**XxXxX**

Hearing a knock on the door, Elizabeth took a deep breath to center herself, but realized, as she opened the door, she should have just ignored it.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I am here to spread the word of God and his righteousness."

"Thanks, but…"

"God is never wrong; he has sent me here to teach you of his holiness. To teach you of the wickedness that living in sin and having babies out of wedlock will do on your eternal soul. Praise Jesus and his divine words."

The older lady gave a cursory glance at her ensemble before looking away, as if Elizabeth's soul might not be worth saving. The indignation was palpable.

Elizabeth looked down at her outfit, thinking she wasn't wearing anything that screamed slut, but, who knew when it came to women like this. Then her mind caught up to what she had said and she was pissed. This woman didn't know anything about her or her life.

Not censoring her thoughts, she blurted out the first thing on her mind. "Never wrong, what about the whole…testicles on the outside?" Elizabeth said.

"Why, I never, the audacity of you talking such foul garbage in front of me, is an affront to God and His glorious and righteous son, Jesus Christ!"

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean or rude but I have…I appreciate your 'big holy mission' but I think you read your tea leaves wrong, I'm…Thanks but no thanks. You don't know me or anything about my life or my children, so I ask you to keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself."

"But…"

"Have a good day."

She shut the door a little harder than she intended but she was pissed. This wasn't the first time someone from the 'church' had shown up and started preaching to her, the day before and the day before that had these old women knocking on her door and preaching, she did hope this was the last time, she couldn't take their **Righteousness** any longer.

As she leaned against the door, she instantly came aware of a feeling growing, whether in her stomach or elsewhere, she wasn't sure, but it felt like a dark and ominous cloud was dangling just above her head.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy and will share your thoughts with me. Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews!

**Chapter Two**

The date was a complete bust. The guy…Landon, spent more time talking about God and how he was saving his virginity for the woman he was going to marry, he's a 38 year old virgin, still pining for the 'right' one, so perhaps he hadn't used the word pining but...close enough.

By the time the meal was done, she was ready to run screaming from the restaurant.

Thankfully, a cab was just dropping off one fare, when she tossed some money on the table, ran from the restaurant and then jumped into the back and practically shouted her address.

"That good of a night?"

"I wish, I think there was less 'Praise Jesus' and "Halleluiah's' at church the last time I went…For a first date, I suppose it could have been worse, but considering it was my first in, much too long, I had hoped it would go better."

"Yeah, he could have kidnapped you…"

"My luck that was probably going to happen after dessert."

The cabbies rich laughter made her smile.

"Well then, here's to hoping the next date isn't a dud."

"From your lips to…" Elizabeth replied with a smile.

**XxXxX**

"I'm home, how were the kids?"

When silence was the only thing to greet her, she hung her coat and made her way to the kitchen.

Not seeing a note, caused her heart to speed up, but she refused to jump to conclusions. A lot of her worst mistakes were made like that and she couldn't afford to be that person, not with two little boys counting on her.

Checking Cam's room and then Jake's proved to be pointless but a compulsion born of too many coincidences thundered through her mind.

She searched the entire house and the back and front yard, but when there was still no sign of the caretaker or the kids, Elizabeth's previously ominous feelings came to the forefront of her mind and consumed her.

"I'm home three hours early; there is no reason why they shouldn't be here. They could have gone for ice cream, but there is enough in the freezer that it would be unlikely. Cam's sniffles weren't completely gone, so they shouldn't be at the park…" She said to the empty house.

Elizabeth's thoughts raced in time to her heartbeat.

The last place she checked before she allowed the panic rat to totally consume her was the phone. Twenty minutes after she left the house, someone had phoned according to caller display, but no one answered the call; it was registering as a missed call.

Dialing the missed call, she listened and waited.

"You've reached Landon; you know the deal…leave your message after the beep…"

The panic that she had been holding back was quickly gaining ground and threatening to crush her under its tempestuousness.

She dialed the familiar but rarely used number, hoping he'd answer and not ignore her like the last few times she called.

When it went to voicemail, she simply said, "911"

She'd give him twenty minutes, and then she would be calling the police.

**XxXxX**

As she watched the clock and worked on controlling her breathing, Elizabeth's emotions shut down and while in one way, that frightened her, in another she was grateful for the reprieve.

It wouldn't do to lose her head, especially if Jason didn't come through for her. She may not be badass, but she was a momma bear and her babies were in danger.

Whoever did this had chosen the wrong person to fuck with. She was no longer the docile little angel everyone claimed her to be. It was as if a switch had been flicked within. She was willing to BE anything and DO anything, so long as it guaranteed her kids safe return.

"Five minutes Jason or what we had becomes a distant bloody memory."

With less than a minute left, there was a knock on the door. Her breath of relief was short lived, as she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Her tone spoke volumes; she didn't really care if they wanted something or not though.

"No, not really, I was just asked to deliver this."

"And what is it?" Before she allowed the person to say or do anything, Elizabeth's cell phone rang. "Hold that thought."

"What?" She said into the phone.

"What is going on, you called with a 911?"

"What's it to you, you've had plenty of time to get back to me, you're late."

"Elizabeth?"

"Your kids have been kidnapped and I think the person standing in front of me, had something to do with it but since you can't be bothered any other time, why should I think you'd have the time for them now."

"That isn't funny."

"Never said it was…"

Not bothering to listen to anymore, she disconnected the call, grabbed the bat that stood behind the door and swung. No way in hell was this man getting away without answering some questions.

Her aim was a little low, she glanced off his shoulder, but it still connected fairly solidly to his temple. When his form crumpled to the ground, she tossed the bat behind her and pulled the unconscious man into her home.

She'd allowed a lot of things to happen to her and shape the decisions she'd made, but until this moment, she hadn't seen her inaction as a flaw. She had believed that what she was doing was for the greater good, that taking the highroad was the more noble way.

That didn't hold any water now. She'd done everything she could and had tried to live a good life, the time to be meek and mild had past.

With quick and sure motions, she tied the unconscious man to a chair. She thought to rouse him, but figured she would give herself a few moments to gather her thoughts, so she could get right to the heart of the matter.

Moving to the kitchen, Elizabeth grabbed the bottle of Jack that had been sitting in her cupboard for years and finally broke the seal.

Drinking straight from the bottle, she let the liquid warm her from the inside out and should it give her a little more spine, she'd consider that a good thing.

Three large swallows later and she returned to the cretin she was positive had something to do with her children's disappearance.

"What the hell are you doing?"

By the time she spun around, her heart was beating double time and felt like it had just tried to make a break for it.

"Fuck! Jason…what the hell are you doing here?"

"You are the one who called me, remember?"

"Consider it a momentary lapse in judgment."

"Where are the boys?"

"Like I told you on the phone, kidnapped, but I have since come to my senses and realized calling you was a mistake. Like in all things, all moments, you were never there for the big or little things, so why would you need to be here now."

"Elizabeth, we agreed to this. We agreed to show the world that your and the boys weren't important to me and in doing so, they would have no reason to come after you."

"Yes, well…that was supposed to last until the danger past."

"The danger never passes in this life, you know this. We were foolish thinking we could make a go of it."

"In other words, your boss and leech…*cough* best friend, don't want your attentions diverted from them, so they are keeping things as status quo."

"Do you have to use that tone when you speak of them?"

"No, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be me. Jason, I've given you chance after chance to right the wrongs, to see the light…but the fact of the matter is, I was good enough to take a roll or two in the hay but you enjoy your fucks with less strings and let's be honest, kids are a HUGE string."

"It isn't like that at all."

"How I'd love to hash this out with you again…but, I have shit to do. Be on your way. I promise you won't be bothered again."

Not wanting to look into his handsome face and see all the what ifs, she turned back to the door and strode forward. Just before she could throw the door open and kick her baby daddy to the curb, she saw the single sheet of paper on the floor.

**Those who live in sin should fear for their immortal souls. Bastards will never amount to anything and need to be cleansed from God's almighty earth. Make peace with God and beg for his forgiveness. Throw yourself upon his staff and pray he sees your sacrifice as just. Forsake our warning and you will feel the wrath of God and all his followers. Make it right and maybe your spawn can be redeemed. **

She could see her hand shaking, but she couldn't feel it.

For a brief moment she allowed her thoughts to turn dark. She wondered, not for the first time, whether her children were doomed to pay for her mistakes or not. Was her blind belief in a man who couldn't see past his choices and the people he kept in his life, the reason her children were suffering.

She spun around so quickly, she nearly tripped over Jason.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Again, I ask, why?"

"My boys are kidnapped."

"Yes, I know, I have the proof right here, but it doesn't matter. I will be the one who finds them. I've given you loyalty and stood by your side, even to the detriment of myself, I can no longer place any faith in you. My babies will be brought home because of me. Since it is not safe for us in your life, it won't be safe for you to rescue them."

"You can't keep throwing my idiocy in my face, not when something so extreme has happened. You don't know that this wasn't my enemies."

"Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. It doesn't rightly matter."

"It does and maybe it will take forever to make up for my stupidity, but your trust and faith will be warranted. You know when you talk to older couples who've been together for 30 or 40 or 50 years. It's always the guy who said 'I knew.' I knew right from the beginning... I'm that guy. I know.''

"Know what exactly?"

"I've always known you are the only one for me, maybe that's why I fought it so hard. I'm in love with you Elizabeth and I have been for…ever since that spitfire of a girl walked into Jake's and thought she could take on the world."

" .Fuck?!"

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean. I may have been unable to do the right thing in the past, but that is no longer the case."

"What's changed?"

"My kids were taken and their mother has no faith in me. I thought not being in my family's life was the worst thing that could happen, but I was wrong. Seeing you looking at me like…that…"

Unable to wrap her mind around the sheer enormity of the situation, she simply walked out of the room and back to the kitchen. She had an interrogation to do and it was going to take more Jack.

**XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy and will share you thoughts. Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows!

**Chapter Three**

"Do you really think this is the time to be drinking?"

"What better time? My children are missing, the man I've been in love with for what feels like eons, just told me he loves me and was an epic idiot for not being with his family, I have a man tied to a chair in my living room and I have every intention of beating him to within an inch of his life, to find out where my children are, so yes, I think this is the perfect time to have a drink or ten."

"I never said I was an epic idiot."

"It was implied. Why else would you claim to love me and yet not spend time with the mother of your children?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Nope, not listening to your bullshit, you've had the reins in this relationship for too long. This is going to be how it goes, first, I'm going to 'interrogate' Mr. Lughead until he spills all he knows and then I'm going to save my children. Once they are safe from all the idiots of Port Charles, including but not limited to your friends and the 'church' fanatics. Then you Mr. Morgan are going to fully dislodge your head from your ass, buy a nice house that can be easily guarded and then you are going to take me to the priest and marry me and maybe after a year of marriage and groveling, we can talk about more kids."

"My bullshit…Elizabeth, Sonny and Carly are not the evil you are making them-"

"Jason, if that is all you managed to absorb from my rant, then we have more serious problems than I first thought."

"It wasn't all I got from it, it just seems like you are expecting a lot."

"Nope, not expecting a thing really, I know you Jason, sometimes I wish I didn't, but I've already told you what I expect. You can either fall in line or help me achieve the goals I have set or you can put your lacy panties back on and go back to being Carly and Sonny's bitch. Whatever you choose, make sure you are ready for the ramifications."

"What ramifications could there be with following your lead?"

"Not many, but I am sure there is the possibility of a few. Like Jail! Jason, not my favorite saying, but it is time to shit or get off the pot."

"You said you love me?"

"Are you asking a question or stating a fact?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's the problem. You are a decisive man when it comes to your job, mostly, but when it comes to us, it is like you climb into a cocoon and hope shit happens. Jason, love, life, marriage…it is a two way street, you get what you put into it. You can do your duck and cover and hope things get better, but they never will. If you plan on being a part of our family, then it is all or nothing. I am not a little girl, I am not afraid of my shadow. I am willing to do what needs to be done, man up or get the fuck out!"

"You've gotten kind of vicious."

"Not at all, I am just sick of being the doormat to everyone. Fanatics came into my home and kidnapped my children. Why aren't you more angry or upset?"

"Anger and other emotions will not get this job done."

"You know, there are some days that I just want to beat you senseless. Nevertheless, the time for talking is done, I have shit to do."

Not giving him the chance to respond, Elizabeth took a final swig from the bottle, recapped it and then walked out of the room.

XxXxX

Jason knew she was right in a lot of respects but she didn't feel the crippling fear that he felt. She believed in people, in the greater good. Jason, didn't, couldn't, he had seen the worst that humanity had to offer. He wouldn't call her a Pollyanna, but it was damn close.

Perhaps that's why she'd always had his heart, even when he didn't know it, she was in there and changing him and therein lied the problem. In his line of work, you couldn't change, you had to remain focused and detail oriented. He had to guard those he had sworn to protect, even if it meant sacrificing everything he had ever wanted.

He was pulled from his musings, when he heard a crunch of bone and then Elizabeth's voice raised in anger.

"You will tell me everything I want to know or you will not see another dawn."

"There is nothing to tell, I simply came here to spread the word of God."

"So…you just happened to have a note from the 'kidnappers' and from the goodness of your heart, you just decided to give it to me?"

"It was on your doorstep, I was simply giving it to you."

"Since you work for the 'Big Guy', you'd think you would be a better liar or at the very least, believe the bullshit you are shoveling. Start talking or you are going to start losing digits and from there…"

"Keep your forked tongue behind your diseased lips, you…charlatan. You wouldn't know goodness even if you were waist deep. Look how you treat a man of God, and you wonder why your children have been taken."

"You can preach all you want bubba, it isn't going to make a lick of a difference. One way or another, I will have my babies home with me."

"You can't take blood from a stone nor knowledge from someone who has none. Do your worst, you are the devil's imp and shall not break me."

"You will talk to my fiancé or you will face my wrath. You may not be scared of her, but that is your folly. She is not to be trifled with, but you chose to disregard her, so now you will deal with me and whatever is left over…" Jason said, his own anger blossoming.

"When you lie down with dogs little girl, you'll get fleas."

"I'd rather have fleas than a thousand of you bible thumpers to call friend. You think you are just and your ideas are the only ones that are righteous, but you are wrong. I may not be a perfect person and live up to God's plan for me but I have two beautiful little boys who are the picture of perfection, I've been to hell and back and still have a heart. I don't maim, murder or plunder to get what I want. If you want someone who's evil, try his friend Sonny Corinthos or his BEST friend Carly Corinthos…they'd step over anyone at any time, to get what they wanted but here you are…something seems fishy to me."

"What are you thinking now?" Jason asked.

"Not anything you want to hear, trust me. Where are Sonny and Carly tonight?"

"It's date night…why?"

Not willing to give anything away, Elizabeth simply shrugged her shoulders. "Jason, why don't you do a little work on our friend here, I need a drink."

"Yeah…sure…"

"No matter what we find, you'll do what needs to be done, right?"

"What are you alluding to?"

"Jason it is a simple question, will you or won't you? Is your family your everything or will you chose someone else over us, again?"

"I've already said I have chosen you and our kids-"

"We shall see, we shall see." Elizabeth said and then left the room.

A niggling feeling wouldn't leave her and once and for all, she was going to take back her life and damn those who didn't stand on the side of her righteousness. She may not be an angel but she also wasn't the devil like some considered her to be. She was a woman, a mother, and she would do everything in her power to right the wrongs that had been wrought against her and her family. Those who stood in her way…well, they would either have to move or be bulldozed down as she went.

XxXxX


End file.
